


Saporra

by gottalovesharks



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Divergence, Cat Cafe, Cats, Crack, Department Store, Lots of Cats, M/M, Slice of Life, host club, silly fic for the lulz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovesharks/pseuds/gottalovesharks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev loses a cat, Kenma is 300% done, Onoda has the worst co-worker ever and all Rin wanted was this night to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saporra

Snow fell from the sky covering the sidewalk outside the café, with people passing by in snowsuits, students from the nearby university walking fast to catch the bus and get to classes in time, some giving a long, lustful look to the place with a cozy atmosphere and warm couches. Kenma sighed deeply, leaning down to take a forgotten, half empty white mug. The café logo – a single cat paw – a bit stained by what seemed to be whipped cream that ran down its side. Resting it on the tray, he looked down as something fuzzy and warm brushed against his leg, leaving his black pants full of cat fur.  
This was the downside of this uniform, black pants, black apron, red vest, red bowtie, red visor and cat fur, courtesy of the stars of the café. On the vest he had a metallic tag written “Kozume Kenma”, and the logo on the visor was the same they had printed on the mug, and even though he hated the whole name tag thing to make costumers interact with him, he loved his job. It was usually quiet, the other employees didn’t bother him, the manager was his childhood friend and the cats were the best part. Walking slowly towards the kitchen in the back where he left the half empty mug, he could see some people he knew from his classes sitting down on the floor, rolling around with some of the cats, having coffee, eating and laughing.

“I wish I had this much free time…” another guy stops by his side, a mug in hand filled with black coffee, bright green eyes watching the people. He wasn’t wearing the usual uniform they were when in work, but something worse. He was dressed as a cat, in a poorly made cat fur suit, the kind that would make kids have nightmares at night remembering how that thing walked towards them offering flyers with discounts. “Or I could be a cat.” 

Kenma just raised both eyebrows, noticing he was holding the head of the suit under one arm. “Lev, don’t.”

“Actually I kind of am.” Lev tried joking, elbowing Kenma’s side with a huge grin on his idiotic face.

“That reminds me,” Kenma started, a hand on his side and a good big step back from that imbecile, “shouldn’t you be checking on the cats? I haven’t seen Rowena around this afternoon.”

Cats loved hiding, sleeping on the least expected places and spending a whole day somewhere no one could find them if they weren’t in the mood to be sociable. But not Rowena. She wasn’t only a very needy cat that loved attention, she was a Russian maine coon, it was hard to miss such a big cat. Also, whenever Kenma was free, she would be on his lap demanding him to pet her.

And oddly enough, he hadn’t seen her since the start of his shift.

“Uh…” Lev raised his head to look around. “Oh shit. Oh man. Kuroo’s gonna kill me if I let another cat out!” His eyes were huge, and he looked a tad bit more pale than usual. “Kenma, you have to help me!”

“Maybe she wen’t out when you came in?” Kenma shrugged, making one of those judgmental faces he did whenever someone messed up. “We talked about you staying outside to distribute flyers, didn’t we?”

Lev was pretty tall, almost two meters high, broad shoulders and long legs, still, whenever Kenma preached him, he curled into himself so much it looked like he was smaller than that. “We did. But it’s cold! Can’t I go back to serving drinks?”

Kenma just raised an eyebrow. 

He didn’t need much to remind the half-russian, full idiot, how many cats he let escape, or didn’t see people taking away, or simply lost because he got distracted with something and left the door opened. If Kuroo put him to do the café marketing outside, it had a reason, Kuroo liked him. Deep down they all did – it’s just that Kenma’s deep down was a little bit deeper than the others’ – and if this was necessary to help him keep his job, then be it. But Lev was Lev, and he had the feeling he found a way to fuck it up even when they gave him no meanings for it.

“Just go find her.” Kenma shook his head, wishing nothing more than going back to his dorm, hiding under the covers and playing Pokémon. He barely had time to take a hold of Lev’s mug before he went dashing through the door, mumbling something under his breath that resembled a lot the cat’s name.  
Just another day at Nekoma Cat Café.

 

“Will he be gone all day?” Kuroo asked in a very annoyed voice when Kenma explained him why Lev wasn’t doing his job outside the shop. He had been gone for forty minutes or so, and Kenma was hanging his apron in the back when Kuroo showed up for his shift.

“At least he’s looking for her.” Yaku shrugged, fixing his visor in the mirror. It was his and Kuroo’s shift now, meaning Kenma could go home and not worry about a crazy Russian running after a huge cat in the whereabouts. He could finally, finally concentrate on passing by that big department store on the corner and get that himself a copy of Pokémon Omega Ruby. Lev was not his problem anymore, but he was still worried about Rowena. Maybe he would walk around and see if people had seen her. Maybe someone took her to the University dorms, which was not allowed but no one really cared anyway. And knowing the crazy cat-people he knew, the chances of someone being cuddling with a big ball of fur right now, while studying for a test, were really high.

Kuroo groaned and ran a hand through his wild black hair, making even a bigger mess when he tried putting his visor on. “I don’t get it! Is it that hard to get inside without letting the cats slip away? I have cats at my mom and dad’s house, and I can assure you I have never seen any of them running out.”

“Don’t be too harsh on him, Kuroo. He’s new, and it’s not like he’s doing it on purpose.” Yaku said, making his clock-in and leaving for the front with a smile.

“He’s right.” Kenma said, clothes already changed, clocking-out. “Lev’s not that experienced yet.”  
He heard Kuroo chuckling. “What?” 

It was obviously some kind of joke the older guy had made inside his head. Something Kenma wouldn’t find even slightly amusing. “Not like you, right?”

Kenma narrowed his eyes, staring at Kuroo in confusion.  
“Whatever.”

 

Today was crowded, and Onoda was supposed to have left an hour ago, but didn’t because his partner at the game session in Sohoku Department Store was in a bad mood. Such a bad mood he didn’t do anything he was supposed to, and spent the biggest part of his time trying to get some trophy he had set his mind on in Assassin’s Creed: Unity. Midousuji was the kind that wouldn’t stop until he got what he wanted, be it a raise in his paycheck, or an achievement in a game, whatever it was he wanted he got it.

Even if Onoda had to replenish the shelves by himself.

It wasn’t easy, but Onoda never complained about it, Midousuji was one of the few people who would understand a thing or two he would say about games, anime and mangá. Of course he loved to pretend he had no idea what he was talking about, but at times like these, when he got all superior towards the clients that were testing the games or looking for a specific piece of information regarding consoles that he let it show.

Midousuji wasn’t exactly a bad person, he was just way too demanding to work under someone’s orders.

Onoda fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose and sighed, finishing what he was doing, admiring his work with a shelf full of the new games that had arrived. He smiled brightly, until a hand reached out in front of him and grabbed one of the Pokémon Omega Ruby, carefully. He looked at the owner of said hand and smiled brightly.

“Ah, Kozume-kun!” He knew that guy from one of his classes, a very smart fella that barely interacted with people. Now and then he would pop around Sohoku to buy a game, a new console, new headphones, things like that, and Onoda was always glad to help him.

This time, though, Kozume lifted a finger to his own lips, a hood pulled over his head. He nodded towards the consoles for test, where Midousuji was excitedly killing people on the screen. Oh, true, Onoda thought. Midousuji had declared Kozume his worst enemy when it came to playing.  
Mostly because Kozume was better than him at it, and the boy couldn’t step inside the store without his coworker shouting some silly dare to prove himself. It was funny at first, and Onoda could see Kozume really enjoying himself, but it got old fast.

Really fast.

So fast that now either Kenma ran from Midousuji or would lose on purpose so the nightmare would be over and he could proceed on not interacting with anyone other than himself.  
Onoda giggled and nodded back to his client, fully aware of what he was trying to say. With a wave of his hand, said client slipped away quickly.

 

There was a cat on the couch and Rei couldn’t find a logical explanation for that, but the cat was beautiful and the perfect combination to the black fabric. It had long blue-ish/grey-ish/whateverbeautifulcolorthatis-ish fur, blue eyes and it was huge.

Huge as in it-filled-a-whole-person-and-a-half-space huge.

Or, as it was the case now, couldn’t-fit-Nagisa’s-lap huge. “When did we get it, Rei-chan?”

“Well, that’s the one-million dollar question, Nagisa.” He answered, fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose. “I had no idea we were even allowed to have one in the first place.”  
“W-we should be! It’s not like it’s doing any harm.” Makoto said with a gentle smile, losing all his composure when he kneed down in front of Nagisa to play with the cat. Rei frowned and crossed his arms.

“I’m allergic.” He said simply and Nagisa giggled. 

“Ah, Rei-chan, you don’t have to worry. Take some medicines and it’ll be just fine.”

There came a loud sigh from the red haired guy behind them. “Are you stupid? We can’t keep a cat! Ama-san would freak out, besides I’m fairly certain this came from the cat café around the corner, like the other time.”

“We can feed it mackerel.” Haruka said calmy, stepping inside, hair done and perfect clothes.

Rin chuckled, drapping his arm over Haruka’s shoulder in a very, very casual way. “Yeah, right, like you’re gonna share your mackerel with a cat.”

“I could.” Haru replied, frowning.

“I would pay to see that.” He laughed, looking at the other boys with a smirk. 

“I would pay to see you two actually working…” came a dreamy, girly voice from the door. Had they opened already? Turning around Rin came face-to-face with his female version: Matsuoka Gou. 

Rin took his arm off Haru, groaning loudly at his little sister. Lately she had been having these ideas of making him and Haru do things, which he obviously denied because she either didn’t have the money to pay the Host Club they worked at, or came up with absurd ideas he would reject right away, even though Haru never said a word to protect their dignity. She was getting on his case, probably, ‘cause she wouldn’t do this to any of the other guys, unlike most girls that liked watching Haruka and Makoto in very embarrassing situations. Not that he minded in any way or form, it was just so embarrassing to watch he had to interrupt it sometimes. These girls were shameless. He couldn’t believe his little sister had turned into one of those.

With a heavy sigh he watched as Makoto got her seated and was already offering her something to drink. He carried her stuff and got to her table in time to hear Makoto laughing at something she said.

“Here you are.” Rin said dropping her bags on the couch she chose. “Is there anything I can help you with?” He asked, going host full mode on. Later, he would regret this decision of being nice to Gou, of trying to act professional even though it was his sister. If he had a close look he would know something was off when Makoto left her side and said something to Haru, who joined her right away. He should have known that Gou pointing to a sit and asking for his company was the sign something bad was about to go down, but he didn’t.

Haruka took a seat on one side of Gou and Rin took the other, like they usually did with costumers that required the attention of two or more hosts.

“So, I will have this pink lemonade here… Oh! Cute! You have a cat now?” She asked just noticing the cat on Nagisa’s lap while he entertained three girls that had just arrived.  
Haru shook his head. “Not ours.” he said, pointing the menu “Why don’t you take one of our special drinks for the night?”

“They’re pretty good!” Rin added because he would be glad to take some money from his sister.

Gou giggled and nodded. “Alright, I’ll let you give me one of the special drinks tonight, but on one condition!”

Both boys exchanged a look, looked back her, back at each other and shrugged. Rin more or less knew she was probably going to ask for something embarrassing, like singing and dancing.

“You agree?” Gou asked, pulling her purse closer to her body.

“Hn.” Haru shrugged because he couldn’t be bothered about anything, could he? But Rin analyzed her closer, her sweet smile and pink cheeks, it was almost like she was the most innocent girl out there. 

“Right. Yes.” He said, not finding any clues of the risk he was about to face.

But then, after she ordered the special drink for the night, and took a painfully slow sip of the straw, she took a box out of her purse. “Pocky game!”

“No!” Was Rin’s first reaction. “Are you crazy? I’m your brother, this is gross! Haru, tell her how gr-“ He stopped talking when he faced Haru with the box already opened, a pocky in hand.

“She means us.” He said simply.

“I mean you.” Gou said right away, giggling. “Come on, you already agreed.”

Rin didn’t know what to do. Haru already had the pocky on his mouth and Gou was grinning ear to ear and, yes, he had agreed to it without even thinking about the possibility of being one of her targets for this sick, sick pleasure.

“What?” He asked, trying to buy time, or at least make her give up. Haru sighed and started to eat the pocky.

Gou rolled her eyes and took another sip of her drink. “You heard me, big bro. Pocky game, you and Haru-senpai. Go! I don’t have all night.” 

This situation was terrible. Rin couldn’t say if he has pale white or blushing furiously with the possibilities that this stupid game brought. He knew Haru since they were kids, they had grown up together up until when he went to Australia, and then met again when he got back, and even after a few shenanigans they found out a valuable friendship there.  
And Haru made him uneasy sometimes, with those intense blue eyes and that stoic expression that would turn into a very hot one when Rin challenged him to something. This and his very dark hair that was a perfect mold for his face, and how much he was obsessed with water and swimming, and mackerel. There were so many things about Haru that made him uneasy, he could spend the night making a list, but was interrupted when warm hands reached out to take a hold of his chin, pulling his face closer and towards a Pocky that was already with one point stuck in his mouth.

“Hey, at least leave me the chocolate!” Rin said, now fairly certain that his face was burning. Even thought he complained, he bit the part with no chocolate that Haru was offering him. Their faces were close enough as they were, Haru could stop eating the stick they had between them and making it smaller.  
Determined not to lose, Rin started biting too, closing his eyes in the process because he knew what would come after and he wasn’t going to be the one to pull back.

“Oh, Rei-chan! Look! Pocky game!” He heard Nagisa shouting somewhere not so far, and he could feel Haruka’s breath close to his face, and his hand on Rin’s knee. There was something boiling in his stomach, one more bite and they would be kissing, his chest was about to explode at the thought.

This was so, so…

“Have you seen a cat?” A very loud and annoying voice came from the door, that was slammed open with such violence Rin almost died of a heart attack. Which led him to break the Pocky between them and turn his face towards the newcomer.

A tall guy, wearing a furry suit, without the head.

“Did we hire the furry suit guy for tonight? I thought everyone had voted against it, Rei-chan.” Nagisa said, confused, when everybody turned their attention to the half-human-half-fat-cat guy.

“Rowena!” He screamed and launched himself on Nagisa’s lap, taking a hold of the cat that spent the whole afternoon with them.

“Said it wasn’t ours.” Haru mumbled, absent mindedly taking Gou's fancy drink and downing half of it in a long sip. Rin knew Gou was saying something, and that people were making a commotion because of the cat (cats?) in the room, but he couldn’t pay attention to any of it. Slowly he stood up and headed to the back of the club.

This left him feeling very weird.

He could say frustrated, but he wouldn’t dare go there.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... from the next chapter on I will start to separate the fandoms, I guess. That doesn't mean they won't interact, though.
> 
> Also, lots of pairings here, and if you guys have any suggestions that aren't MakoHaru or KurooTsukki, just say it. (Not hating or anything, I just can't like what I write with these pairings ;_; sorry)
> 
> On a side note, the co-author is my co-worker, she throws me the ideas, I write them, and she betas the fic. But we both work a lot so you may find ten thousand mistakes here. Sorry in advance.
> 
> Hope you like it ;)


End file.
